


Wiemy, że oni wiedzą, że my wiemy (więc udajemy, że nie)

by aeshnamixta



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: W Twoje ręce, Jaszczurze, pierwsza życzliwa mi duszo na tej stronie. Bo komu innemu mogłabym dedykować Clinta?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Wiemy, że oni wiedzą, że my wiemy (więc udajemy, że nie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/gifts).



> W Twoje ręce, Jaszczurze, pierwsza życzliwa mi duszo na tej stronie. Bo komu innemu mogłabym dedykować Clinta?

Clint nie miał pojęcia, skąd mu się to wzięło, ani dlaczego to robił. Zdrowe to nie było, społecznie akceptowalne raczej też nie, dziwaczne za to, niebezpieczne i zagrażające życiu jak najbardziej.  
Normalni ludzie miewali normalne zainteresowania, zbierali znaczki, oglądali mecze bokserskie albo kolekcjonowali złote rybki i nawet, jeśli po alkoholu wdawali się czasem w bójki albo dzwonili do swoich byłych, wciąż było to mniej niepokojące i zawierało więcej podstawowego instynktu przetrwania niż… _to_.  
Odkąd pamiętał, lubił wysokości. Wyżej znaczyło lepiej, wyżej znaczyło bezpieczniej – lubił wysokości i umiał się na nich poruszać. Wchodził wszędzie, od szafek i płotów zaczynając, przez drzewa i cyrkowe maszty, aż po niewymierzalne obiekty latające – i to było w porządku, bo zazwyczaj robił to niejako zawodowo, w godzinach pracy i trzeźwy był przy tym jak niemowlę.  
Poza momentami, w których nie był.  
Bo wstydliwym sekretem Clinta Bartona, do którego nikomu się nigdy nie przyznał i na którym go – Bogu dzięki! - nikt jeszcze nie przyłapał było to, że im bardziej był pijany, tym wyżej lubił wchodzić. 

Kiedy wprowadził się do Wieży Avengersów, wcześniej znanej jako Stark Tower, to było trochę tak, jakby były wszystkie jego urodziny i każde Boże Narodzenie naraz. Najwyższy budynek Nowego Jorku – dajcie spokój! Na samą myśl o tym robiło mu się ciasno w spodniach (to była kolejna rzecz, o której nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, dziękuję bardzo).  
No więc na początku było super. Potem zaczęło być dziwnie.  
A potem stało się regułą, że jak pił, to budził się potem na samym czubku Wieży i zaczęło być zwyczajnie niewygodnie.  
Przede wszystkim na wysokości ponad dziewięćdziesięciu pięter było po prostu zimno. Nie był to taki chłód, jaki ogarnia człowieka, kiedy wychodzi na balkon zapalić, ale chłód z rodzaju tych, które wkradają się do szpiku kości i paraliżują mięśnie. Clint budził się i nie mógł poruszyć – czasem to było dobre, kiedy jego głowa i prawe ramię na przykład znajdowały się już poza barierką, do której czule tulił się przez kilka godzin poalkoholowego delirium.  
Czasami zaś miał ochotę samego siebie skopać i przeklinać, bo jakkolwiek wysoko by nie wlazł – siłą rzeczy musiał zejść z powrotem.  
Kłopot w tym, że schody kończyły się na osiemdziesiątym szóstym piętrze, a do windy towarowej nie dało się dostać od zewnątrz. Do żadnego miejsca Wieży nie dało się dostać od zewnątrz, chyba, że zeszło się na tyle nisko, by dotrzeć do pięter, na których zaczynały się pokoje mieszkalne.  
Jakieś dwanaście pięter w dół, kilka wylewów i trzy zawały serca potem, Clint docierał zwykle do tarasu, który należał do Steve’a Rogersa. Kapitan Ameryka był bowiem na tyle odważny (albo na tyle lekkomyślny, zdania co do tego były mocno podzielone), że po pierwsze - nigdy nie zamykał drzwi, a po drugie – codziennie punkt szósta zaliczał swój poranny jogging, który to trening zajmował mu średnio godzinę do dwóch, więc Clint mógł w tym czasie spokojnie dostać się na jego piętro, przejść przez otwarte drzwi na tarasie, skorzystać z pustej o tej porze łazienki, a potem – jak gdyby nigdy nic – wymknąć się na korytarz i zjechać windą niżej, albo do siebie albo od razu do kuchni by coś zjeść, zależnie od tego, jak mocno i czy w ogóle protestował jego nadwyrężony żołądek. 

Tego dnia Clint ocknął się, nie mógł poruszyć i było mu tak jakby zimno, więc zanim otworzył oczy, miał już niejaki pogląd na to, co się stało. Upił się, wlazł na sam szczyt Wieży i zasnął. Znowu. Wspaniale. To teraz znowu będzie musiał znaleźć sposób, by jakoś wrócić na dół.  
Drzwi od tarasu Steve’a były, jak zwykle, lekko uchylone, a kiedy wytężył wzrok, zobaczył daleko na dole jego samego, biegnącego równym krokiem ulicą. Ledwie minęła szósta, więc miał jeszcze jakieś czterdzieści minut do jego powrotu. Clint, już nawet nie patrząc, wszedł zatem do kapitanowych pokoi jak do siebie, przeszedł przez salon, minął sypialnię i z ulgą zamknął się w łazience. Szczęśliwy skurczybyk Rogers miał własną łazienkę przy pokoju.  
Jak dobrze. Powoli się rozgrzewał, było mu błogo (chociaż wciąż trochę niedobrze) i znacznie cieplej. Bez skrupułów skorzystał ze steve’owej szczoteczki do zębów, rozważając podczas ich mycia zajmującą kwestię tego, czy super żołnierze używają prezerwatyw, kiedy uprawiają seks – jeśli serum sprawia, że nie przenoszą żadnych chorób zakaźnych, pewnie są i zabezpieczeni w przypadku tych wenerycznych. Clint prezerwatyw nie lubił, były niewygodne i mu ciągle spadały, i bardzo by im ich braku zazdrościł. Wypłukał usta, wytarł twarz, przeczesał grzebieniem włosy i zastanawiał się, czy ma jeszcze czas, żeby się ogolić, a potem postanowił wziąć od razu prysznic, bo czuł się zdecydowanie nieświeży, więc zdjął ciuchy i zamknął się w kabinie, odkręcając wodę – kiedy zamarł, bo do łazienki ktoś wszedł.  
Z jakiegoś powodu Cap skończył trening wcześniej!  
Clint zamknął oczy na myśl o nieuchronnej awanturze. Zakręcił wodę i sięgnął po swoje ubrania, żeby założyć je, okryć się i stawić czoło irytacji Steve’a przynajmniej w podkoszulku.  
\- Nie wychodź, zaraz dołączę – usłyszał w tym momencie i zamrugał, bo jego mózg odmówił przetworzenia danych i zrozumienia, co się właściwie dzieje. - Ty nago, seks pod prysznicem i ja do tego? Mokry sen, kochanie. Kiedy wróciłeś? - mruczał ten cholerny głos dalej, przybierając tony, jakich Clint nigdy wcześniej od niego nie słyszał, erotyczne, rozpustne i tak seksowne, że nawet jego przerażony penis zainteresował się sytuacją. Clint bardzo po cichu i bardzo szpetnie zaklął. - Nie lubię budzić się, kiedy nie ma cię obok, musimy poważnie porozmawiać o kwestii tych twoich treningów, to nie tak, że na naszych nocnych maratonach nie wyrabiasz wystarczającej kondycji, ja przynajmniej, kiedy się budzę…  
\- Z kim rozmawiasz? - odezwał się nagle ktoś jeszcze i Clint walnąłby czołem w zaparowane drzwi od kabiny prysznicowej, gdyby w ogóle był w stanie się poruszyć. Na zewnątrz nastała cisza.  
\- Zaraz – powiedział Stark – bo oczywiście, że był to Stark, to jego pieprzony głos mówił te wszystkie nie do pojęcia i absurdalne rzeczy, choć teraz brzmiał już znacznie bardziej rzeczowo i nie było w nim nawet pół tej miękkiej, uwodzicielskiej nuty. - Co ty tu robisz, do cholery?  
\- Jak to co? - zdziwił się Steve. - Dzisiaj to u mnie spędziliśmy noc i…  
\- Nie mówię, że tu w ogóle, tylko tam – zirytował się Tony. - W progu!  
\- Wróciłem z treningu.  
\- To kto – głos Tony’ego osiągnął niebezpieczne rejestry i Clint przełknął ślinę – kto, do diabła, jest pod twoim prysznicem?  
Cisza. Clint skulił się w sobie z desperacką nadzieją, że jeśli on zignoruje problemy, to problemy zignorują go także i znikną – ale, oczywiście, tak się nie stało. Ani Cap, ani Stark nie byli z tych, co to by ignorowali cokolwiek. Ktoś szarpnął za drzwi od kabiny, z teatralnym efektem na zewnątrz uciekła para – a potem Clint stał, przyciskając do siebie mokre ubrania, ociekający wodą, wstydem i poczuciem winy, i umysł miał całkiem pusty, bo zupełnie nie wiedział, co w takiej sytuacji miałby powiedzieć.  
\- Co jest, kurwa – wypalił zatem, kiedy już otworzył oczy, spojrzał na nich i aż go zatchnęło – Kapitan Ameryka się pieprzy z Iron Manem?  
To nie było dokładnie to, co powiedzieć powinien, zrozumiał niemal natychmiast. Steve był purpurowy aż po końce uszu, a Tony wyglądał, jakby chciał kogoś zabić i nie trzeba daleko szukać, kto by to mógł być.  
\- Ubierz się – wypluł Tony z siebie i zabrzmiało to zupełnie jak „umrzyj”. - Mamy do pogadania.  
Clint miał tak bardzo przejebane. 

\- Co ty tu w ogóle robiłeś?  
\- Jak długo to trwa?  
\- Którędy wszedłeś?  
\- Który z was jest na górze?  
\- Clint!  
\- Steve! - Clint przyłożył ręce do serca. - Staram się, słowo daję, to się tak samo! Nie możecie zrzucać na mnie takiej bomby, a potem spodziewać się, że będę…  
\- Nikt na ciebie niczego nie zrzucał, Barton. Sam tu wlazłeś. - Tony spojrzał najpierw na okno, a potem na niego, jakby się zastanawiał, czy go tamtędy nie wyrzucić. - Oknem?  
\- Przez taras – przyznał Clint pokonany. - Przepraszam! Myślałem, że nikogo nie ma, zobaczyłem z góry Steve’a i…  
\- I postanowiłeś wziąć prysznic u mnie, zamiast u siebie? - Steve patrzył na niego z wyrzutem i to nawet bardziej, niż wrzaski Tony’ego sprawiało, że Clint miał ochotę wczołgać się pod stół.  
\- Boże, to takie krępujące – powiedział nieszczęśliwie.  
\- _To_ jest krępujące?  
\- A co innego? Że uprawiacie seks? - Clint podniósł głowę z blatu. - Dobra. Szokujące. Nie wpadłbym na to. Zaskoczony w chuj. Ale jak was krępuje, że uprawiacie seks, to ja nie wiem, jak…  
\- Steve miał raczej na myśli – powiedział Tony przez zęby – fakt, że o tym wiesz. To nie jest coś, o czym opowiadamy dookoła.  
\- Właściwie dlaczego nie? Chyba się go nie wstydzisz, Cap.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj – syknął Tony – takiej podłej manipulacji. - Ścisnął palcami nos u nasady i odetchnął głęboko. - Steve, nie reaguj.  
\- Oczywiście, że się go nie wstydzę! - Steve zareagował. - To Tony nie chciał, żeby ktoś wiedział.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Clint z prawdziwą ciekawością. - To Kapitan Ameryka, Stark! Możesz mieć wysokie wymagania, ale nie mów, że to uwłacza twoim standardom.  
\- Nie będę prowadził tej dyskusji z tobą. - Tony zmiażdżył go wzrokiem. - Masz minutę, żeby mi powiedzieć, co tu robiłeś, bo nie ręczę za siebie.  
\- Jak się upijam, to włażę najwyżej jak mogę, dobra? - jęknął Clint, na powrót chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Nawet nie wiem którędy. I jak potem chcę zejść, to to jedyna droga, bo Steve nigdy nie zamyka drzwi. Czemu się śmiejesz? - poderwał się, kiedy usłyszał złośliwe parsknięcie. Tony wywrócił oczami.  
\- Jastrząb i jego gniazdo – zakpił. Wciąż był półnagi, ubrany tylko w dżinsy. Clint uświadomił sobie, że się gapi i czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok. Jak, na boga, ktoś, kto spędzał całe dnie w swoim warsztacie, dorobił się takich mięśni? A słynny reaktor! Lekki, niebieskawy poblask i ten charakterystyczny zapach… jego nozdrza zadrgały, kiedy zaciągnął się nim mimowolnie.  
\- Pachniesz kokosem – powiedział ze zdumieniem. – I trochę metalem. Dlatego czasem się zastanawiałem, skąd ten kokos…  
\- Hej – mruknął Steve ostrzegawczo i jakby przysunął się trochę bliżej Tony’ego. - Bez takich, Barton. Tony, załóż koszulę.  
\- Na miłość boską. - Tony sięgnął po swoją koszulę, do tej pory wdzięcznie porzuconą na oparciu jednego z krzeseł i wciągnął ją przez głowę. Clint bardzo się starał nie patrzeć, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć, że trzymała się tylko na dwóch guzikach, zaś pozostałe leżały rozsypane na podłodze. Zupełnie jakby ktoś próbował ją z niego zerwać. Steve. Kapitan Ameryka. Zrywał koszulę z Tony’ego Starka, bo uprawiają seks i…  
\- Kto jeszcze wie? - zapytał, tknięty złym podejrzeniem. - Proszę, nie mówcie mi, że będę musiał zachować to dla siebie. O boże – dodał, bo Steve patrzył na niego prosząco, a mina Tony’ego wyraźnie mówiła „jak chcesz żyć”. - Totalnie będę musiał zachować to dla siebie, co?

Teraz, kiedy już wiedział, zachodził często w głowę, jak mógł być tak ślepy.  
To nie było tak, że Steve i Tony przestali się nagle kłócić, bo przeciwnie, ich słynne kłótnie trwały nadal, może nawet bardziej gwałtowne niż do tej pory, a kiedy się ze sobą nie zgadzali, walczyli do upadłego, nie ustępując temu drugiemu ani na krok. Clint patrzył na nich i zastanawiał się, czy mu się tylko nie przyśniło; to przecież niemożliwe, by ludzie, którzy z taką zaciekłością zwalczali się nawzajem, mogli ze sobą być.  
Tyle, że jednocześnie zauważał więcej. Jak Steve uśmiechał się czasem, kiedy patrzył na Tony’ego i myślał, że nikt go nie widzi. Jak Tony, który nigdy nie pamiętał, kto jaką pije kawę, zawsze miał dla Steve’a jego ulubioną, czarną i bez cukru. I to mógł być przypadek, jasne, bo jaką kawę łatwiej zapamiętać, niż taką – tyle, że Tony nie przynosił kawy nikomu innemu. Nigdy. Albo to, że jedli śniadania razem, a wieczorami zapadali się pod ziemię. I to, że Steve znał kod do warsztatu Tony’ego, a jego oczy zawsze bezbłędnie były na nim, kiedy tylko ten wchodził do pokoju.  
Clint nie rozumiał, ale nauczył się akceptować.

Kiedy w Wieży pojawił się Bucky Barnes, Clint był pewien, że tego to już ci dwaj nie wytrzymają. Po wszystkim, co stało się na Syberii – kiedy Steve wrócił któregoś dnia i po prostu przyprowadził ze sobą gościa, który może i nie był wtedy sobą, i może było to dawno, ale jednak zabił rodziców Tony’ego, a potem był przyczyną, dla której Steve pobił go i zostawił, Clint obserwował ich z czujnością prawdziwego jastrzębia. Bo wciąż byli blisko. Wciąż się kłócili, ale wciąż rozmawiali – kilka razy nawet Barnes jadł z nimi śniadanie. Steve śmiał się z nim, pokazując mu kolejne pozycje na Netflixie, a Tony pracował w warsztacie nad jego protezą.  
Clint nie rozumiał, jak im się to udaje.  
\- Przestań się gapić – mruknął ktoś z cichą agresją tuż za nim i prawie spadł z krzesła. Jak – jak – jakim cudem Barnes to robił? Nawet Natasza nie poruszała się tak cicho, a była ze trzy razy lżejsza. Szare, pochmurne oczy patrzyły na niego gniewnie. - Wiem, że wiesz, inni nie muszą.  
\- Wiem – co? - Clint pomyślał, że nie z nim te numery. Może Barnesowi chodziło o pogodę?  
\- Że ze sobą są. - A może nie o pogodę. Clint niemal westchnął z ulgą. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak go ten sekret uwierał.  
\- Ty wiesz – ucieszył się. - Czuję, że zostaniesz moim nowym, najlepszym przyjacielem.  
\- Ja nie mam przyjaciół. - Barnes zmierzył go sceptycznym spojrzeniem. - Poza Stevem. Więc z łaski swojej przestań na nich patrzeć. Nie chce, żeby ktoś wiedział, to nie.  
\- Ale ty wiesz.  
\- Ja wiem – zgodził się z nim i wzruszył ramionami. - To Steve. Pięć minut z nimi pobyłem i już wiedziałem. Ty jak?  
\- Długa, niezręczna i jestem pewien, że Tony-mnie-zabije-jak-ci-ją-opowiem historia. - Clint podsunął mu talerz tostów. Zjedli razem w milczeniu, ale za każdym razem, kiedy zdarzyło mu się zagapić, Barnes kopał go w kostkę pod stołem.

\- Jak oni to robią? - Po którejś kolejnej kłótni nie wytrzymał. Tony i Steve najpierw naskoczyli na siebie przy wszystkich, potem prawie roznieśli całą Wieżę, a teraz zaszyli się gdzieś, zostawiając po sobie grobową atmosferę. - Cały czas się kłócą.  
\- No. - Barnes patrzył na niego z denerwującym opanowaniem. Nie wydawał się bardzo przejęty. - I co z tego?  
\- _Kłócą się_ \- powtórzył Clint z naciskiem, jakby tłumaczył coś wyjątkowo tępemu dziecku.  
\- Nie jestem głuchy. Pytam, co z tego.  
\- Kłócą się, do cholery! Jak możesz się tak kłócić z kimś, z kim jesteś?  
\- Jak się kłócisz, to znaczy, że ci zależy. - Barnes powiedział to jak najbardziej oczywistą rzecz na świecie, zostawiając go z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami. - Oglądasz to? Bo na HBO jest Gra o Tron.  
Clint pozwolił sobie zabrać pilota, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. Co zauważył, to to, że Steve i Tony nie prosili nigdy, żeby ktoś brał ich stronę. Wrzeszczeli na siebie przy innych i nie byli tym skrępowani, ale kiedy tylko ktoś próbował się wtrącić – z automatu zwracali się przeciwko niemu, nagle tworząc wspólny front.  
\- Steve zawsze tak miał. - Barnes jadł solone orzeszki i był stoicko spokojny. - Jak mu coś nie pasowało, od razu się rzucał.  
\- Tony to samo. - Clint założył ręce za głowę i spojrzał w sufit. - Cały czas walczą.  
\- Nie cały czas. Czasem robią też inne rzeczy. - Bucky nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy i Clint dopiero po chwili załapał.  
\- Barnes, do cholery – wystękał, rzucając w niego poduszką. - Nie możesz mówić w ten sposób!  
\- Urodziłem się przed wojną, Barton, nie na innej planecie.

Żaden z nich nie był do końca pewien, jak to się stało, choć Clint obwiniał o to Barnesa, a Barnes obwiniał jego. Natasza po prostu pewnego razu usiadła koło nich i zapytała, od kiedy wiedzą.  
Nie była zbyt szczęśliwa, kiedy obaj udawali, że nie mają pojęcia, o co jej chodzi.  
\- Że ty mi nie powiedziałeś, to w porządku. Nie znamy się prawie w ogóle. Ale ty? - Clint poczuł się pod jej wzrokiem bardzo mały i bardzo rozczarowujący. - Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy.  
\- Nie daj się, Barton. A ty go nie dręcz. - Bucky nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu, na którym Joffrey Baratheon właśnie dusił się po wypiciu zatrutego wina. Były skrytobójca spojrzał podejrzliwie na swoje nieodłączne orzeszki, po czym odsunął od siebie miskę.  
\- Nie wtrącaj się.  
\- To nie był jego sekret, Romanov.  
\- A więc jest jakiś sekret - ucieszyła się Natasza, klaszcząc w ręce. Clint jęknął.  
\- Ona jest jak rekin, poczuła krew i już nie odpuści – poinformował Bucky’ego i przysunął sobie jego orzeszki, wsadzając garść do ust. - Patrz, paranoiku, widzisz? Nikt ci ich nie zatruł.  
\- Albo możesz być odporny na truciznę – podpowiedziała Natsza usłużnie.  
\- Nagle jesteście po tej samej stronie, co? - Clint prychnął. Natasza nuciła cicho, przyglądając się, jak Steve i Tony rozmawiają o czymś, pochyleni do siebie głowami.  
\- Właściwie czemu to ukrywają? Rogers się wstydzi?  
\- To Tony nie chce, żeby ktoś wiedział. - Clint syknął, kiedy Bucky kopnął go w kostkę. - Za co? Ona i tak już wie.  
\- Odruch. - Bucky spojrzał na niego niewinnymi, szarymi oczami i uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Clint odwzajemnił ten uśmiech i nawet nie wiedział, że to robi.  
\- Nie rozumiem. - Natasza nie odpuszczała. - Jakiekolwiek Stark miałby wymagania, to nie jest tak, że Kapitan Ameryka jest poniżej jego ligi.  
\- To samo powiedziałem.  
\- Nie wierzę, że trzeba wam to tłumaczyć. - Bucky wywrócił oczami, a potem westchnął. - Przecież to oczywiste.  
\- Co jest oczywiste?  
\- Że Stark nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział. Chodzi z cholernym dobrem narodowym. Myślicie, że ktoś uwierzy, że jest go godny? Złotego Chłopca Ameryki? Tony-Playboy-Stark?  
\- Coś w tym jest. - Clint wbrew wszystkiemu poczuł się zmartwiony. - Ale to gówno prawda.  
\- Ale on myśli, że nie.

Właściwie nie mieli pojęcia, skąd wiedział o wszystkim Bruce. Natasza twierdziła, że to normalne – ktoś, kto z niepokojącą regularnością zmieniał się w zielonego potwora, musiał być wyczulony i na reakcje innych i te pomiędzy nimi.  
\- On ma dwa doktoraty – powiedziała, stawiając tym samym znak równości pomiędzy inteligencją matematyczno-logiczną a emocjonalną. - To nie jest tak, że mogliśmy to przed nim ukrywać przez lata.  
\- On tu jest – ostrożnie zwrócił im uwagę Bruce, wodząc pomiędzy nimi zakłopotanymi, poczciwymi oczami. - Przepraszam. Myślałem, że wszyscy wiedzą.  
\- Bo niedługo wszyscy będą wiedzieć. Poza Tonym i Stevem, bo wtedy oni nie będą wiedzieć, że my wiemy.  
\- Jestem pewien – zamyślił się Bucky – że był taki motyw w jakimś serialu.  
\- Oglądasz za dużo Netflixa, koleś. - Clint poklepał go po ramieniu. - Może powinieneś czasem gdzieś wyjść?  
\- Jak na miasto? - Bucky był dużym gościem i wyglądało dziwnie, kiedy tak się zawahał. - Bo ja wiem. Trochę się zmieniło od moich czasów. Nawet bym nie wiedział, gdzie pójść.  
\- Mógłbym ci pokazać – zaproponował mu Clint. - Możemy iść do kina czy na lody.  
\- Chętnie – uśmiechnął się Bucky. - Przyjdę po ciebie o ósmej, dobrze?  
Natasza z Brucem wymienili przeciągłe spojrzenia.  
Clint nawet się nie zorientował, że właśnie umówił się na randkę. 

Po kilku miesiącach wiedzieli już wszyscy, poza Thorem. Peter Parker skręcił po którejś walce w ten zaułek, w który nie powinien, i wyszedł stamtąd zaraz z policzkami równie czerwonymi, jak barwy Spidermana. Nataszy wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by wiedzieć o co chodzi.  
\- Co widziałeś, Parker? - zaatakowała go, kiedy tylko zdjął kostium. Peter się zaparł.  
\- Nic absolutnie. Odmawiam składania zeznań, powołując się na piątą poprawkę.  
\- Jestem pewien, że za moich czasów to nie była piąta poprawka. - Bucky popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. Peter pokręcił głową.  
\- I tak odmawiam.  
\- Widziałeś może – podpowiedziała Natasza – jak ktoś się z kimś całował?  
\- Wy wiecie! - Peter zaskoczył, uderzając się ręką w czoło. - Kapitan Ameryka i pan Stark! To jest tak, jakby wszystkie moje marzenia i każdy koszmar spełniły się jednocześnie i nie wiem, co bardziej czuję – pożalił się. - Co czuję?  
\- Jesteś zakłopotany – uświadomił mu Clint. - Bo nie wiesz, czemu to ukrywają. Wiemy, młody. Wszyscy tam byliśmy.  
\- Mogłeś też mieć erekcję. - Natasza uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. - To całkiem gorący widok.  
\- Kobiety też za moich czasów były inne. - Bucky przyjrzał jej się z podziwem. - Podoba mi się ta odmiana.  
\- Może wolisz chodzić na randki ze mną, zamiast z Clintem? - Natasza odbiła piłeczkę i Bucky tylko się zaśmiał. Clint miał pustkę w oczach.  
\- Randka? - powtórzył bez zrozumienia. - Kto chodzi na randki?  
\- No ty z Buckym. - Peter spojrzał na niego, jakby był bardzo niedoświadczony i bardzo niemądry. - Nawet ja wiem, że się umawiacie.  
\- O, wow, czekaj. - Clint był pod wrażeniem. - Ja nie wiedziałem.  
\- Wiemy – odpowiedzieli mu chórem. Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco. Clint westchnął. Skoro i tak już się umawiali…

Kiedy Thor się dowiedział, wszyscy od razu wiedzieli, że on wie, nawet Steve i Tony.  
\- Co to jest? - zapytał Tony podejrzliwie, patrząc na boga piorunów.  
Thor dzierżył dumnie białe giezło i promieniał entuzjazmem. Steve wyglądał, jakby coś podejrzewał, ale się nie odzywał. Obejrzał tylko sobie wszystkich obecnych, jakby się upewniał, że oni wiedzą, że on wie, że wiedzą – i uśmiechnął się ukradkiem. Clint kwestionował swoje zdolności poznawcze, które kazały mu kiedykolwiek uznać, że człowiek ten jest czysty, przyzwoity i pozbawiony grzechu.  
\- Jak to co? - zdziwił się Thor. - Biała odzież, żebyśmy wszyscy mogli bez najmniejszej wątpliwości ocenić wynik pokładzin!  
\- Ocenić – co? - Tony zamrugał i spojrzał na nich, jakby wzywając pomocy. Jego oczy zwęziły się, a brwi zaraz potem powędrowały w górę, kiedy Peter się zaczerwienił, a Bucky uśmiechnął. - Wy wiecie!  
\- O czym wiedzą, Tony? - Steve spytał twardo, bo najwyraźniej to był ten moment. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i w końcu Tony wymamrotał coś pod nosem. - Nie dosłyszałem, powtórzysz?  
\- Że się spotykamy, Rogers. - Tony poddał się, a Steve uśmiechnął, cały złożony ze szczęścia, czułości i ulgi. Przyciągnął Tony’ego do siebie i pocałował go w usta.  
Tony zamilkł, reszta się zapatrzyła.  
A Thor usłużnie podsunął im swoje giezła. 

FIN!  
12, 01, 2021rok, Łódź.


End file.
